Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker was a jedi master, the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, brother of Leia Organa and padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. Background Luke Skywalker was a Force-sensitive human male Jedi Master who was instrumental in defeating the Galactic Empire and the Sith during the Galactic Civil War. He was the son of the redeemed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala, the grandson of Shmi Skywalker Lars, the grandson of both Ruwee Naberrie and Jobal Naberrie, the step-nephew of Owen and Beru Lars, the twin brother of Leia Organa and the uncle of Ben Solo. Skywalker and his sister were born in 19 BBY on the asteroid Polis Massa, unbeknownst to their father, the recently christened Sith Lord Darth Vader. After his mother died in labor, Skywalker was separated from his sister and taken by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to the planet Tatooine to be raised by the Lars family, out of sight of the Galactic Empire. Luke grew up unaware of his origins, but his life changed forever with his uncle's purchase of two droids—R2-D2 and C-3PO—carrying plans to the Imperial Death Star superweapon. After his uncle and uncle were killed by Imperial troops searching for the plans, Skywalker embarked on a journey to deliver the plans to the Rebel Alliance, receiving training in the ways of the Force from Kenobi, and meeting Han Solo and (unbeknownst to him) his sister, Princess Leia Organa, a member of the Rebellion. Though Kenobi was killed by Vader, Skywalker participated in the Battle of Yavin alongside the Rebels with guidance from Kenobi's spirit, and managed to destroy the Death Star. As a member of the Rebel Alliance, Skywalker and the Rebels evaded Imperial forces led by Vader, who hunted Skywalker relentlessly over the next three years. As the Rebels were forced to abandon their base during a battle on the snow planet Hoth, Skywalker flew to the swamp planet of Dagobah at the posthumous advice of his late mentor, Kenobi, where he received Jedi training from the exiled Jedi Master Yoda. However, Skywalker was lured into a trap by Vader at Cloud City on Bespin, where he engaged the Sith Lord in a lightsaber duel, discovering Vader's identity as his father and losing his hand in the process. One year later, Skywalker fought in the Battle of Endor before surrendering himself to Vader, realizing he had to confront his father and the Galactic Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, who was also the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Though Sidious attempted to convert Skywalker to the dark side of the Force, Skywalker declared himself a Jedi and successfully appealed to the good in Vader, who redeemed himself as Anakin Skywalker by destroying Sidious at the cost of his own life. Thanks to Skywalker, the battle ended in a Rebel victory, and he joined his celebrating allies on Endor. After the fall of the Empire, Luke founded a new Jedi temple in an attempt to rebuild the Jedi Order. However, he was betrayed by his apprentice and nephew Ben Solo, the man who would become Kylo Ren, who killed the rest of Luke's Padawans and joined the dark side under the mysterious Supreme Leader Snoke. Blaming himself, Luke disappeared and withdrew from the galaxy, going on a quest to find the first Jedi Temple. Years later, Luke was found by the Force-sensitive scavenger Rey, who followed a map to him left in fragments with fR2-D2] and Lor San Tekka. Variations Physical Sw021.png|1999 (Tatooine) Sw176.png|2007 (Tatooine) Sw273.png|2010 (Tatooine) Sw335.png|2011 (Tatooine) Sw432.png|2012 (Tatooine) Sw551.png|2014 (Tatooine) Sw778.png|2016 (Tatooine) Sw019.png|1999 (Pilot) Sw090.png|2006 (Pilot) Sw295.png|2010 (Pilot) Sw461.png|2013 (Pilot) Sw569.png|2014 (Pilot) Sw018.png|1999 (Endor) 31QVNQAJ-1L.jpg|2000 (Dagobah) Sw103.png|2003 (Bespin) Sw020.png|2000 (Jedi Knight) Sw044.png|2000 (Jedi Knight) Sw068.png|2002 (Jedi Knight) Sw079.png|2003 (Jedi Knight) Sw207.png|2006 (Jedi Knight) Sw292.png|2010 (Jedi Knight) Sw395.png|2012 (Jedi Knight) Sw433.png|2013 (Jedi Knight) Sw509.png|2013 (Jedi Knight) Sw635.png|2015 (Jedi Knight) Sw098.png|2010 (Hoth) Sw731.png|2016 (Hoth) Sw204.png|2008 (Stormtrooper) Sw777.png|2016 (Stormtrooper) Sw257.png|2009 (Celebration) Sw342.png|2011 (Bacta Tank) Video Game Set Appearances *7110 Landspeeder *4501 Mos Eisley Cantina *7190 Millennium Falcon *4483 AT-AT *7130 Snowspeeder *7140 X-wing Fighter *7142 X-wing Fighter *7128 Speeder Bikes *7104 Desert Skiff *3341 Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Boba Fett Minifig Pack - Star Wars #2 *4480 Jabba's Palace *7201 Final Duel II *10123 Cloud City *4502 X-wing Fighter *10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon *10188 Death Star *6210 Jabba's Sail Barge *8092 Luke's Landspeeder *10212 Imperial Shuttle *8129 AT-AT Walker *9493 X-wing Starfighter *7965 Millennium Falcon *7879 Hoth Echo Base *9496 Desert Skiff *75005 Rancor Pit *75014 Battle of Hoth *10236 Ewok Village *75052 Mos Eisley Cantina *75056 Star Wars Advent Calendar *75059 Sandcrawler *75049 Snowspeeder *75093 Death Star Final Duel *75146 Star Wars Advent Calendar *75159 Death Star *75098 Assault on Hoth *Luke Skywalker's Landspeeder - Mini - New York Comic-Con 2012 Exclusive *LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary Notes * Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Episode IV: A New Hope Category:Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Category:Episode VII: The Force Awakens Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Original Trilogy Category:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga